Annabeth Chase et la guerre des Trois
by sweetmeli
Summary: La vie d'Annabeth Chase était déjà sans dessus-dessous... mais c'est encore pire depuis qu'elle a ramené Percy Jackson à la Colonie des sangs-mêlés ! Recueil de missing moments du pv d'Annabeth sur ma fic Percy Jackson et la guerre des Trois.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! Petit texte du pv d'Annabeth sur ma fic Percy Jackson et la guerre des Trois que j'ai commencé à écrire pendant la nuit du FOF sur le thème Alchimie. Ce moment se passe entre le chapitre 5 et 6, après leur arrivée à la Colonie. Certains d'entre vous avaient envie de connaître un peu les pensées d'Annabeth alors… tadam ! lol **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Je regardai Percy s'éloigner de sa démarche souple et confiante. Les mains dans les poches, il regardait autour de lui, portant une oreille distraite à Chiron. J'observai ses bras qui se balançaient un peu, ses épaules qui faisaient tendre son chandail qui était devenu un peu petit pour lui… mon regard descendit un peu plus bas, juste sous la ceinture de son pantalon…

Je détournai la tête, le visage rouge. Les doigts qui avaient tenus ceux de Percy picotaient encore, comme s'ils avaient reçu une décharge électrique. Je suis une fille intelligente : j'étais donc parfaitement consciente de ce qui m'arrivait. Et _par les Dieux_, j'avais plongé dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou parce que je craquais totalement sur Percy Jackson.

Ça avait été presque instantané. Je l'avais remarqué avant même de savoir qui il était. Il traversait le couloir, un petit sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Même à cette distance, je pouvais voir que ses yeux étaient d'un vert incroyable. Je l'avais fixé, fasciné, jusqu'il s'arrête à un casier et qu'il s'y appuie dans une pose nonchalante. Tout son corps était immobile, mise à part ses mains qui faisaient tourner et retourner un stylo. Visiblement, il attendait quelqu'un. Juste comme j'avais cette pensée, une jolie fille rousse s'arrêta à côté de lui. Juste à voir la façon dont elle lui sourit, tout son corps penché vers lui, j'avais deviné qu'ils étaient ensemble. Puis ils s'étaient embrassés et je m'étais empressée de retourner à ma mission. Zeus m'avait chargé de trouver le demi-dieu qui étudiait à Gode et de le ramener vivant à la colonie. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser distraire par un beau garçon; ce n'était pas mon genre. Je lassais ça aux filles d'Aphrodite !

Puis je l'avais aperçu avec Grover et j'avais deviné que c'était lui que je recherchais. Je m'étais convaincue que c'était ça qui avait attiré mon regard, que j'avais senti sa puissance de demi-dieu. Mais j'avais ressenti des picotements chaque fois que je l'avais touché, mon cœur avait fait des bonds dans ma poitrine à chacun de ses sourires et j'étais tombé sur les fesses lorsqu'il s'était déshabillé dans sa chambre. Et oui, je devais l'admettre : je l'avais observé. Chaque parti de son corps. Puis il m'avait tenu contre lui et même si c'était au cours d'une bataille, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher d'apprécier la sensation de ses bras autour de moi, de son torse contre mon dos.

Ouais, je craquais complètement sur lui.

Même s'il était insolent et agaçant au possible. Il savait toujours quoi dire pour me mettre en colère et ce surnom qu'il avait trouvé… argh ! Tout à coup, je me sentis inquiète pour lui et je me demandai pour la première fois si c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir amené ici. Monsieur D. n'était pas très tolérant envers les pensionnaires. J'espérais que Percy se montrerait poli et respectueux envers lui, mais j'en doutais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Ça va bien aller, me dit Grover d'une voix douce.

Je me détournai enfin de Percy pour regarder celui qui avait été mon meilleur ami.

-Veux-tu venir marcher avec moi ? lui demandai-je, bien que le couvre-feux soit passé depuis un moment.

Pour une fois, je me fichais bien de ne pas respecter les règles. De toute façon, ce soir, tout le monde était encore debout à cause de notre arrivée.

-Bien sûr, répondit Grov en haussant les épaules.

Sans attendre, je me dirigeai vers le lac. C'était là où nous nous asseyons lorsque nous voulions discuter Grover, Thalia, Luke et moi. Pendant longtemps, je n'y avais plus mis les pieds. J'avais eu des amis… une famille même, mais ils étaient tous partis. Et j'étais restée seule. Mais maintenant Grover était de retour. Bien que ce n'était pas pour moi, j'en étais heureuse. Je me laissai tomber devant le lac et mon ami m'imita. Nous restâmes dans un silence paisible un long moment.

J'avais des milliers de question qui me trottaient dans la tête. Des questions que je voulais poser à Grover. Comment se portait Thalia ? Me détestait-elle encore de ne pas être partie avec eux ? Avaient-ils eu des nouvelles de Luke ? Quels demi-dieux de ma connaissance avaient rejoint leur camp ? Contre qui ou quoi Dame Artémis se battait-elle ? Que faisaient-ils pour combattre cet ennemi ? Quelle incidence cela avait-il sur la guerre des Trois ? Comment avait-il trouvé Percy ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas amené à Dame Artémis plus tôt pour le mettre en sûreté ? Comment allait-on lui dire la vérité pour sa mère ?

Puis, j'avais des tonnes de questions beaucoup moins utiles comme depuis quand Percy sortait-il avec sa rouquine ? Est-ce que c'était sérieux entre eux ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'elle ?

Grover pouffa de rire à côté de moi, me tirant de mes pensées. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé…

Il rit un peu plus fort. Je fronçai les sourcils, de plus en plus perplexe. Je voulais qu'il partage sa blague avec moi parce que ça semblait vraiment drôle.

-Et pourtant… c'est comme un feu d'artifices ! Bang !

Il se plia en deux, son corps secoué par ses éclats de rire.

-J'avais rarement… ressenti quelque chose d'aussi… d'aussi fort ! Et pourtant, j'en ai vu des couples passés à la Colonie !

-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demandai-je, exaspérée.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et se redressa.

-De toi et Percy voyons !

Je sentis mon visage s'enflammer, mais je ne tentai même pas de contester. Grover savait lire dans les émotions comme aucun être humain ne pouvait le faire. Il savait exactement ce que je ressentais pour Percy. Par les Dieux, c'était embarrassant !

-Ce truc entre vous… c'est hallucinant ! Étourdissant ! Je vous connais bien tous les deux et je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer : vous êtes tellement différents !

-Il n'y a pas de « truc » entre nous, marmonnai-je. Il n'y en aura pas : il a une petite amie.

Grover me fit un sourire réconfortant.

-Hey ! J'aime bien Rachel, elle est drôle et gentille. Elle ne mérite pas d'avoir de la peine, mais… une telle alchimie, ça ne s'ignore pas. Vous ne pourrez pas faire comme s'il ne se passait rien. Percy le réalisera à un moment ou à un autre.

-Mouais. Il n'a pas l'air très rapide comme garçon !

Alors comme ça, Percy aussi avait ressenti cette… cette alchimie entre nous ? Ça me rendait stupidement heureuse. J'avais envie de poser plus de questions à Grover, de savoir exactement ce que Percy ressentait quand il était avec moi, mais je fus interrompu avant de pouvoir lancer mon investigation.

-Hey ! Grover ! Annabeth !

Je tournai la tête pour voir un fils d'Arès, Sebastien, marcher vers nous.

-Chiron m'envoie vous chercher. Le Seigneur Zeus veut vous parler !

Il ricana.

-À mon avis, vous allez avoir des ennuis.

-Zeus est ici ? demandai-je, surprise.

J'échangeai un regard avec Grover qui semblait se ratatiner. Si Zeus était ici… et comme il avait pris le temps de me demander en personne de ramener Percy… bien sûr, je l'avais déjà envisagé, mais maintenant j'en étais certaine : Percy était son fils. Il allait être surveillé de près. Percy, qui n'était venu que pour rencontrer son père et qui ne semblait pas avoir envie de participer à notre guerre.

Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, je me sentis inquiète pour lui. Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps, je me demandai si j'avais eu raison de l'amener ici. Peut-être aurais-je du écouter Grover… et les suivre dans le camp de Dame Artémis.

Mais une chose était certaine : le fils d'Arès avait raison. Nous allions avoir des ennuis.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce petit moment dans la tête de Boucle d'or. J'ai l'intention d'en écrire quelques-uns au cours de la fic. Et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre de la guerre des Trois. **

**Sweetmeli **


End file.
